Of Markovia
by Brruundin
Summary: My take on the events that led up to Terra meeting the Titans.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Markovia**

**Chapter 1: Origins**

**Author: Brruundin**

**Warning, I do not own any DC Characters I may use.**

The sun slowly begins to drift across the European sky, so the day will begin. Not far from the coast in a very nice looking castle, a teenage girl begins this day. The girl rolls to her side as the light shines in on her face from her window. She struggled to stay asleep, however the light grew too bright and she decided to give up.

She wakes up and heads downstairs. Her mother and father are sitting at the breakfast table, and as she heads over to join them they greet her warmly.

"Good Morning Tara, how'd you sleep?" Her father asks, usually the first to speak to his daughter in the morning.

"Fine I guess dad, how about you?" Tara asks, as a general response.

"Not well, I feel something is coming soon, and I don't think it's something not to worry about. We must be prepared."

"Oh relax, nothing is going to happen." Tara's mom says, trying to reassure her husband. He looks at her and feels a little bit better, maybe nothing was wrong. Tara finishes her breakfast then heads upstairs to get ready for the day.

Her life wasn't very difficult being a princess and heir to a European throne. Her day consisted of a few lady-like activities but ever since she turned 15, she had been given more freedom. Her parents knew her time to rule would arrive sooner than they'd expect, so they decided to let her create her own identity to rule with, rather than force something she didn't want to become. Tara had a brother, but they knew that she would ultimately be the heir because of his reckless life style. Meanwhile, Tara was upstairs brushing her hair when she heard a noise.

_I wonder what that could be? _She thought to herself, and she decided she would go check on it; however as soon as she headed downstairs she heard an explosion. Tara then ran quickly towards the door, however another blast came and hit her from beyond, causing the castle to collapse on top of her. Tara then went into a state of shock for a few seconds before trying to make her way out, she managed to crawl out but crawled into some chemicals. She was disgusted but decided to wipe them off. As looked around in horror at the rubble that was left behind she realized something bad had indeed happened.

She cried out for her family, but heard no answers; she searched for a few hours but had no luck. She broke into tears on the ground, which started to shake below her. She felt weird, like nothing she had ever felt before. However, she was too upset to figure it out. She then crawled underneath some remains and built a camp. As she sat by the fire she made, she cried. She wasn't sure what she was going to do. From what she observed her kingdom was in ruins, with ash and smoke filling the sky. Once it cleared she would head out and find some answers, however that wouldn't be tonight because she was exhausted. She was lucky to find some food rations that hadn't been destroyed and a few blankets and pillows. She made a bed underneath the remains, and cooked a dinner. After dinner she felt really tired and decided to call it early for tonight. Tara had much in store for her, as this wasn't an easy situation to deal with.

**A/N Hey all, I decided to do a prequel to Terra joining the Teen Titans. Yes I do realize this is not how her origins begin in the comics, but I decided to do my own take on it. Hopefully you enjoy! Also I plan to update my other Titans works eventually. I sort of lost interest and decided to take a break. Hopefully this story makes up for it! Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Markovia**

**Chapter 2: Repercussions**

**Author: Brruundin**

**Warning, I do not own any DC Characters I may use.**

Morning arrives early, and Tara is awoken by the sound of an explosion. She is startled but realizes no is around so she gets up slowly to look around. As she begins to stand up, the ground beings to shake again like it did the night before. She is confused by this and a little scared.

_Why do I feel like everything is shaking all the time! I just want everything to go back to normal!_ She exclaims and the ground shakes even more with her outburst.

_It's like it feeds off my emotion…_

Suddenly another explosion happens just a few yards away. She then is certain that someone is trying to do something bad to her, but why? She then starts heading away from the explosions hoping to stay alive. Not long after she started walking she could hear voices and people running. She gets behind a pile of rubble and hides.

The next thing she saw was a couple of shadows passing, muttering something she couldn't understand. When she was sure that the coast was clear, she got up and headed back towards the road. She then saw some of object laying there in plain sight; it was some sort of scrap metal with a logo printed on it.

_Lex Corp… Hmm… _Tara said to herself while picking it up and examining the piece of metal. She then sets it back down and begins to head back the path she heard the voices go.

A few hours pass as she heads on her journey for answers. Why would someone do something like this? What did they want? What is Lex Corp? Are they the ones responsible for this and if so why? So many questions burned in her skull with anger and hatred but she knew she must not let her emotions get to her because she wasn't sure of what else she could make happen. So she tried to stay cool as she walked along the path some more. The further she walked the less it looked like complete destruction. She could even make out trees in the distance. So she continued where she could get some answers. However that would have to be delayed as an unexpected twist occurs.

As she keeps walking she notices something approaches her. She stops dead in her tracks.

"Who are you?" She says as the thing comes closer to her. As she gets a closer look she notices it isn't human. She prepares to defend herself against the giant mechanical creature. When it gets to a point it stops and holds still for a few moments. In that short amount of time Tara decides to address it again. "What are you?" As soon as she speaks a rumble on the ground occurs, she can feel the energy coursing through her veins. She would be ready to take it down if necessary.

The machine begins to move slowly and tries to speak with her.

"I have identified you as Tara princess of Markovia. I am now required to destroy you. Please be prepared to suffer a quick and painless death." The thing says to her in a cold, monotone drone.

"What death!" Tara exclaims and launches herself towards it. As she does so the ground lifts from below her and buries the machine. As it struggles to break through the dirt, Tara spots a huge rock and tries to hurl it towards it. However, she isn't fast enough and is hit with a punch from the machine's fist. She then gets up quickly and charges all her energy towards it, causing all the rubble and ash around to swirl up like a dust storm. While this distracts it, Tara manages to hide behind the boulder and as she tries to focus in on it, it begins to move and crash right into the machine. It then starts making weird noises and self-combusts. Tara exclaims in joy but also feels confused. She had special powers and now people were trying to take her down. She knew she couldn't stay here so she decided to come up with a plan to leave. As she finally got past the dust and rubble that remained from all the chaos she could see lights from a nearby town. That's where she would go and find some answers. As she gets closer she notices some strange men walking around in uniforms. She spotted the familiar logo. She knew they might try and recognize her so she decided to hide in the nearest store. As she entered an elderly man spoke up.

"Can I help you little lady?" The man spoke in a comforting tone.

"Yes who are those strange men walking around out there and why are the here?"

"Oh the Lex Corp fellows?" They came over from the United States, Metropolis I think. Doing some research about in this part of the world. But shortly after they arrived around her the capital started going into chaos with earthquakes and explosions and now no one can get in or out. Sounds kind of fishy to me, but what do I know, I just work this general store. Well, now that that's out of the way is there anything else I can help you with?" The man asks as he finishes answering her question.

"Well… there is one thing, would you happen to know where I could find a way to get over to the United States. I'm from the capital and barley managed to get out in time. I don't think my family made it out okay because I lose contact with them shortly after all the explosions started happening. So with no family I've decided to start a new life in a new place, to try and ease the pain…" Tara pauses for a minute and then continues. "But anyway, I want to know how to get out of here, and since the capital is shut down there aren't any flights going out and I'd really like to leave…" Tara finishes, and waits for the man to respond.

"Oh… Well.. I'm sorry for your loss. The new town with an airport would be Flash City, from there you could fly to London or Parris and that would get you into the US. It's about an hour east from here, and I could take you there in my car if you like. Losing your family isn't easy and anything I could do to help, I'd be glad to" The man then turns around and looks at a picture of a beautiful woman on his wall. Tara couldn't help but notice a tear shed from his sad blue eyes.

"Is that your wife?" Tara asks, wanting to know who the woman was.

"Yes… she passed away a couple years ago. I visit her from time to time, she was all I had left, we never were about to have children. But enough about that… are you still wanting to go?" The man asks, trying to change the subject that was burdening him.

"Yes I would that'd be wonderful, I'd appreciate it greatly." Tara says, smiling at the man.

"Alright give me a few minutes to shut down the store and we can get going." The man says while putting away a few things.

Then the two of them headed outside of the store and over to his car. Tara feels as though he can trust him even though they barely knew each other. On the way the two of them bonded, Tara told the man who she was and what she was trying to do in the United States. This didn't shock him one bit, and he told her he'd do the same thing in her situation. Then he told her more about his past, his life, and growing up in the capital, he had met her father one, and how he'd always remember it. Then they arrived at the airport and the two of them said their goodbyes. The man wished Tara lucked, and she did the same with him. They hugged and she headed into the terminal. She was so very thankful for people like him. But she knew this was just the beginning.

**A/N Chapter 2 is done! Looks like Tara has a goal in mind, but what exactly is it? We'll find out soon enough, and as always Read and Review!**


End file.
